


水百合之恋

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Nishikido Ryo 22岁庆生文
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Uchi Hiroki
Kudos: 1





	水百合之恋

序

终了生，为君白发，  
爱成痴，与君厮守，  
此情无计可消除。

深白，  
浅白。  
愁如青丝难斩断。  
相思如风袭上心，  
不悔伴君度一生。

（一）

“有下雨了。”  
“是啊。”  
“来买花的人应该会少很多吧。”  
“没关系。”夏美轻轻放下一束扎好的水百合。“这个世界上总会有喜欢花的人。”  
“随它去吧。”她微微叹了口气，便转身走到柜台边，“绪子，早点回去吧，晚了天太暗就不太方便了。”  
“谢谢店长！”绪子向夏美鞠了一躬，表示谢意，就去换衣服了。

迷雾的天很难说清它的颜色，带点深水蓝，又偏向暗柔。  
夏美趴在复古长桌上，期待着来买花的客人。有时连她自己也不晓得，为什么固执的开这家店？这家只卖百合的店。  
她轻轻抚着水百合的花瓣，如此洁白。  
我该用什么样的形容词呢？  
姐姐，你看得到吗？如果你在会是怎样？  
你说你喜欢满屋子都是百合的感觉。

“店长再见。”绪子的告别叫醒遐想中的夏美。

在每一束花前检查了一遍，确认没有未清理完的枯花后。夏美走出店门外，淅沥的雨丝已经停止。云层不断集结，如天鹅绒毯般，不断变换成一个个独立空间。好像人都可以居住在上面。云的轮廓也很明显。深蓝到浅蓝的渐变。全部在浮云之下。  
夏美的心情并没有因此而阴郁。她只是期待一个爱百合花，懂得如何去保护花的人。

所以为此空等一生也无所谓。

（二）

锦户亮很讨厌在潮湿的雨天工作，心情完全提不上来。  
“搞什么，下雨天还要出外景。”Ryo一上新干线就抱怨道。  
“Ryo—chan，算了嘛~反正都已经出来了。”内坏坏的说道。他的眼睛略微有些浮肿，兴许是昨夜玩PSP太晚没睡好。  
Ryo最最受不了的就是内如此软绵地向他说话，明明想大声嚷说“你这个混蛋吵死了。”嘴里却说“你坐过来吧，内。”他对着坐在对面的内博贵说道。  
然后内疚及其顺从的坐在Ryo身边，将头斜靠在Ryo的肩上。  
从大阪到东京，是慢车也只需2~3个小时。时间短暂，至少可以补觉一会。  
内很快发出了轻轻的鼾声，Ryo看着他的脸颊。不知道是从哪一年起的很久以前，Ryo爱上内了。只是男生有时的感觉还不够敏锐，没让他的心早有所感悟。

那是多么安静的一张脸，深深的眼窝，嘴角偷偷隐藏着一份微笑。  
新干线快节奏的行驶着，Ryo无暇看清窗外的美景。

“内，到了。” Ryo轻唤着，手却不敢再触碰内。  
内还没醒来，似乎是越来越沉。Ryo忍受不了，慢慢将手伸向身边的内。

这时，内却醒来了。  
Ryo的心慌了起来，胡乱的缩回手，“亮，怎么了？”内迷迷糊糊问道。  
Ryo不作声自顾自走出车门。  
还是初春，冬意还没有想象中那样早退。Ryo习惯的搓了搓手，伸进口袋中。  
出了站头，街上尽是行人，尽管Ryo常来东京，但他每次都会惊叹东京的繁闹……  
“不愧是东京呀！” Ryo随口念道。  
那家伙在干什么？内望着Ryo的背影，好像是更淡漠孤单了。

在茫茫人海中，总是会和谁相遇的。  
如果是百转千回的命运……

Ryo一眼望见了喧闹中一家叫“纯白”的花店。似如一股力量的强烈驱使，他没多想便走了进去。  
全部是白色的天空般的百合。  
“欢迎光临！”夏美应声道，眼前的这个人，是如此熟悉。  
“关∞的Ryo君？”  
即使带了宽大的墨镜，被fans认出来也没什么稀奇，Ryo没有任何不安，他微笑着点头，随即摘下眼镜。  
“这里，都是百合吗？”他不敢相信地问道。  
“嗯，这里只卖百合，最左边的叫水百合，是最漂亮的，代表纯洁，每天限定售七支，它的花期也短暂，撑个三四天就会枯死。其余都是普通的百合花，花期在一周左右。”  
“还有……”夏美突然觉得自己说的太多了，Ryo根本没说要买花啊。  
她为自己的唐突而有些害羞。  
“那买水百合吧，全部。” Ryo淡淡说道。  
夏美想是不是自己多说了一点，Ryo才买花的。气氛稍显尴尬，管不了这些了，她迅速扎起花束。  
“给，你的水百合。”  
Ryo从上衣袋中抽出几张纸币，夏美记者找零钱，忙乱下，一张照片突然从她的口袋中掉下，静躺在地上。  
Ryo捡起照片时立刻呆住了。  
她是谁？  
照片上的人与内多么相像，留着长发，开朗的笑容。  
熟得不能再熟悉的表情。  
“她是谁？” Ryo问。  
夏美停住了脚步，脸上满是惶恐。  
空气有一点点的凝固。  
“是谁？”Ryo问了第二遍。  
“我的姐姐，夏实。”夏美反倒镇定的回答。  
“怎么会？”  
“她也爱过一个叫锦户亮的人。”夏美的这番话让Ryo的手心冒汗。  
那是怎样的一个故事？  
关于爱，关于缘。Ryo此刻特别想念内，才发现他是那么重要，他抱起花，跑出店门。  
“下次再来时，就把过去的故事告诉你。”夏美大声对Ryo的背影喊道。  
Ryo-chan，还没找钱呢。

Ryo出店门时就看见内安静的等在站边，喝着饮料。  
也只有内会自始自终等在那儿了。  
“你买花了？”内看见Ryo。  
“送给你呢。” Ryo又恢复到无所谓的状态。  
“谢谢。”内满心欢喜的接下花束，没有假象中的拒绝。  
他怎么会知道Ryo有多爱他？

来到外景地，摄影师照预定的准备拍一组照片。他看到一旁内放下的水百合。  
“拿着花拍，怎样？”摄影师提议到。  
Ryo和内分别拿了一支百合，无需太多复杂的表情，清新的笑容便定格在胶片之中。满溢着阳光般的温暖。  
收工后，照例Ryo和内一同回去。  
先是去[萝玛格尼]解决晚餐，只有这里才有大阪的味道。  
Ryo看见内的座位上还有那束水百合，但因为没有好好保护，残留在俗世的花开始泛黄枯萎，显出老态。  
“Ryo，你怎么知道我喜欢百合的？还是水百合呢。”内好奇问道。  
此时Ryo低头想着夏美的话，突来的问题让他措手不及。  
“这……我觉得你会喜欢就是了。” Ryo胡乱的唐塞道。  
“那我坐到你旁边来，可以吗？”内喜欢撒娇。  
Ryo靠里坐了坐就表示默许了，内马上坐到Ryo身旁，肆意的将头靠在Ryo的肩上，无忌惮的睡着。  
Ryo想着是什么时候，长久的友情变成了绵延温柔的爱情。  
更没有特别的理由，Ryo会像单纯的孩子有勇气直言：“我就是喜欢内。”  
Ryo默默地看着内，视线移至他的手。

过了多久了？  
抱歉，内，我不知道。  
那握紧我的手，再紧一些吧。  
好。

（三）  
萝玛格尼打烊的时候，Ryo半迷糊的醒来，原来自己也睡着了。  
感觉有东西湿了，手心里全是汗，内的，以及，自己的。  
Ryo觉得握紧内的手感觉多么美好。  
这一觉睡得如此舒服。  
因为，因为内在我身边啊。  
“Ryo，早。”内同样迷糊的醒来。  
你一直是个后知后觉的人…….  
“别说蠢话了。内，现在是晚上。Ryo揉了揉眼。  
“那么晚了，要回去么？”内问。  
“工作人员说有帮我们定了宾馆。” Ryo慢慢记起。  
“去那吧。”  
Ryo的房间在902室，而内是901室。内开玩笑的说把”1″与”0″换位，就是自己的生日”910″。  
“明天见咯，Ryo。”内边说边关上门。  
Ryo全无睡意。莫名的欲望涌上心头。  
他按住心口，疼痛难忍。现在，未来都不该发生的事。Ryo不断忍耐。  
但脚步已移出门外，Ryo敲了敲内的房门，发现内并没有上门锁。  
“我进来了，内。” Ryo说道。  
然后是一场梦。  
两个人都不愿醒来，若这个世界上只有梦境的存在。  
我将与你定下誓言。  
……

（四）  
Ryo无法忘了夏美的话，关于夏实的，一切。  
由于工作，一直在大阪东京往返，每次路过”纯白”，店员都说夏美不在。  
Ryo想再看不到，就把这件事忘了，埋入心底。  
到店门前，Ryo还是希望见到夏美的。他很想听听另一个过去的自己与一个女孩子的爱情故事。  
准备拉门的时候，门先被拉开了。  
“是Ryo君呢，请进。”夏美的脸上有一丝喜悦。照样是重新置身入白色的殿堂。  
“这是我的姐姐和锦户先生。”夏美递给Ryo一张照片。  
Ryo几乎无法置信，而他又十分愿意看见，照片上的人就像自己和内。夏美的脸酷似内，而她身旁就是与自己同名同姓甚至长得一模一样的人。  
照片的四角已经翘起发皱，似乎是很早以前拍的。  
命运真的会轮回吗？  
周而复始的轮回。  
若不去寻找，永远都不会知道，每一个人的前世缘是怎样的。  
若是知道，那我将比过往百倍的珍惜他。  
“我姐姐年轻时遭遇车祸去世了。这位先生也染病去世。”夏美说得很轻。  
勾起了她许多不愉快，伤感的心情吧。  
接着夏美简单的说了他们的故事。青梅竹马，双方几近表白，只能说是被宿命拆散的两人，恋人们的结局太凄凉。  
“我想……快过去二十年了吧。”夏美兀自说道。  
“什么？”Ryo此刻敏感，内已经二十岁了吧。  
这难道真是前世缘?Ryo想如果发生在别人，一定只是巧合。但他与内的相遇，便不是巧合了。  
“夏美？”Ryo隔了很长的时间才开了口。  
“嗯？”  
“夏实的忌日是什么时候？”  
“9月……3日。”  
果然，Ryo猜测终被证实。  
他更加确定这就是他与内的前世。  
Ryo有耳闻，听说转世需要七天。那么，9月3日后的7天便是9月10日，害怕出错的他已经在心里推算多遍，因为实在不敢相信，能在偶然间与前世遇见。  
可是9月10日，不是内的生日么？  
全世界，不，就是全日本好了，每天都会有新生婴儿。9月10日那天出生的人也一定有很多，但偏偏是让他们两个人相遇。  
这不是玩笑，必定是，必定是注定的。Ryo想。  
“Ryo-chan，你没事吧?”他脸色有些苍白,夏美也明白，若自己遇上这样的事，大概会昏过去。  
是喜忧参半的心情。  
内，我会好好的爱你。  
此时此刻，Ryo一点也不后悔那天对内做的事。

趁内睡熟时就紧紧抱住他，等内转身时。Ryo就吻他的脸。  
Ryo和内从来都没有这么甜蜜过。  
有一点点恋人的影子。  
只可惜内的反应足够迟钝。  
即使有所感觉，内察觉是Ryo时，也不会去拒绝。  
Ryo，我自始自终也爱着你啊。  
前世的他们也是在内心默默告白的。  
那夜，Ryo和内吻了一会，累了就抱在一起睡一会。醒过来就再吻一会。直到日出，整一夜，没有言语，只有毯子翻盖的声音。  
一直到Ryo把身体内的欲望全部发泄完，仿佛是一生的所有欲望。  
Ryo知道自己和内是在胡来。  
是他们第一次胡来，估计也是唯一的且是最后的。  
因为不知道还能在你身边待多久，现在我要用一辈子的精力去爱你。  
所以，不要去在乎别的，请深深的、深深的爱我吧。  
不要怀疑。  
“夏美，谢谢你。” Ryo释然的笑了笑。  
“这束水百合，送给你。应该要谢谢你听完姐姐的事。”夏美送上一束大大的百合。  
“你知道啊。” Ryo坏坏的笑着。  
“送给你最爱的人吧。”  
“一定。”  
轮回的爱恋，轮回的思慕。  
冥冥之中就遇见了你。  
喜欢上了你，爱上了你。  
一起回家，一起工作，一起生活。  
一起做过许多事。  
你是独一无二的。  
绝对不会错过你了。  
对你的思念，就像水百合般的纯洁，不加一丝瑕疵。  
也不会让它凋零。  
我想可能从今往后都无法再离开你了。  
请相信我的一席箴言，与爱情有关的。  
请相信……

（五）  
一连四五天不间断的工作，Ryo累得全身乏力。  
但还是想见他，只是想见他。  
又不愿他看到自己这番无力的样子。  
爱人时的心情，真是矛盾，充满时时的喜悦。  
打了手机，没人接听；传了简讯，久久都没有回复。  
空荡荡的屋子，没有两个人的亲密，总显得冷清。  
难得的休息，Ryo躺在晒台上的躺椅上，天还是蒙蒙黑。  
就当是假想太阳吧，暖和的温度。  
Ryo思索着，越发的揪心，像是喘不过气来，心要被吞噬。  
手机铃声响了。  
“喂，我是锦户亮。”  
电话那头是冰冷而耳熟的声音。  
Ryo对这个声音没有深刻印象，但它说的话也许让他紧张。  
“Ryo，内，他住院了。”涉谷昂说。  
然后通话就此中断结束。Ryo回拨才发现信号已在收讯范围外。  
Ryo立刻随手套了件单衣便冲出房间。凌晨5点的天还是忧郁的深蓝色，近似于惆怅的气氛笼罩在每一个路人身上。  
内，再过一会，我就到你的身边。  
内，我不准你出事。  
我是这样的任性祈求。  
祈求你。  
若说现在，对Ryo来说，爱已凝聚成一股力量，渗入他的血液。  
一直奔跑，却一路背风，有些减速。  
Ryo却更用力的跑，为了到达恋人的身边。  
昂坐在病房外的长椅上，双手合十，”Ryo，快来啊。”  
怎么还不来？  
是谁不来？  
就是他啊。  
没有任何指代，也不是质问。  
只是不安。  
我病了，怎么你不再我身边？  
难道你不爱我？  
难道连爱情也要等待？  
太漫长了，我已经等了好久好久了。  
好像过了数个世纪。  
但是真的抱歉，我不是故意让你担心的。  
但抱歉，Ryo你听不到这段话。  
昴清楚听到跑步声循循渐进，”Ryo？”  
Ryo已经在昂面前了，要不是Subaru拦住他，Ryo早已闯进病房了。  
“别的病人都需要休息。”  
“让内多睡一会吧，Ryo。”  
好不容易才让Ryo镇定下来。昴想，他们都还是孩子。  
“内他怎么了？”  
Ryo是知道的，内的身体不好，但并不至于住院吧。  
“医生说，说是气胸。”  
“唉？”  
“什么，你再说一遍，气胸？”  
“内太弱了，去吃饭的时候，脸色不太对劲，但是都没在意。他只吃了一点，回去时一下子昏倒，staff们都吓着了。”  
内…….Ryo的手握起了拳头。  
“我进去看看他吧。” Ryo摆脱昂放在肩上的手，转动门把手，进了病房内。  
他安静的沉睡着，从脸色看上去还是虚弱了点。  
如同是很久以后才得到的一段休息。  
Ryo不发出任何声响，伸手拉过一把小椅子。  
轻轻握着内的双手，”果然是凉的。”  
Ryo爱怜的不停搓着内的手。  
还有点冷呢……  
无法抵抗侵袭而来的睡意，Ryo低下头，靠在床沿上。  
Sabaru的鼻子抽了一下，加之湿润的双眼，从刚才看到此时。他是首次体会那浓烈的感情。他叫护士送了条毯子，轻轻盖在Ryo身上。  
好好睡吧，真是一次难得的休息。  
对吧，Ryo，还有，内。

Ryo醒来时，阳光刺眼的教人睁不开眼，又看了内，他还在睡眠中。  
内，你真是……有点像猪呢……  
Ryo可爱的笑了笑，出门去吃早餐了。  
再回来的时候，内已经醒了。Ryo难以抑制心中的高兴，冲上去就是一个大大的拥抱。  
“疼，啊。疼啊……”内挤着眉头抱怨道。  
可惜Ryo完全没听见。  
“觉得好多么？” Ryo仔细的看着内。  
“睡了好久啊。”  
“你等着，我去叫医生。”  
医生简单的检查后，确认后也没有什么大碍。”好好静养一段时间，有空就多锻炼身体，增强体质。免得再复发。”医生和蔼的说道，”明天就可以出院了。”他补充道。  
内听着医生的话，暗自下定要变强的决心。  
同时他也发现，偶尔住院，Ryo会比平常对自己温柔好几倍。  
一口一口喂他吃饭，再加上撒娇，Ryo怎么也抵不了只属于内的柔情。从前的感觉化成一条长长的长长的路，曲折蜿蜒与现在连在一起，要走完绝非易事。从很久以前，内便感受到了Ryo的爱意。  
内，我怎么觉得你穿单色的病服，都好帅气。  
每一分每一秒都散发着浪漫的味道，比任何佳肴都要诱人。  
出院的时候，Subaru来帮忙了。内的脚有些不便，Ryo扶着他一点点走，”麻烦昂君拿行李了。”  
“怎么会呢？客气什么？”昂爽朗的回道，走在恋人身边。  
内艰难的走着，嘴唇因牙齿用力咬而渗出血迹。  
每走一步就觉得心痛。  
你很快会好的，幸运的得到一次假期。  
还有我呢！  
我会陪伴你的！  
送内到家时，Ryo是有点舍不得。  
他却说不出一句话来。  
糟糕！内在期待我说什么吧。  
他却说不出一句话。  
只能送给你一束水百合般的笑别。

（六）前缘

“亮，你又忘了该百合花浇水了。”  
“啊，真对不起。夏实。”  
“已经有几朵枯死了呢。”  
“也才开了四五天呢。” Ryo不敢相信的走到夏实身边。  
“算了，不是谁的错。”夏实放下准备浇花的水壶。

夏实，你没发现吗？  
渐枯的百合，竟也有别样的美呢。

打理好花后，再从学校回去，已经是很晚了。季秋的天色暗得比平时早。像事先安排好的那样，亮推着单车出来和夏实一起回去。  
是很忽然的，忽然之间找不到一个共同的话题。害怕对方的冷淡。这个时期的男生与女生，都是很羞涩的。

时年正值他们最花季的时光——15岁。难免有暗暗的情愫悄悄萌芽生根，更何况是青梅竹马的两人。

不言语，那是因为我以为你是知道的。

可是，可是你怎么就是一付没知道的样子？

好着急，却不敢前进。

“我……”，“我……”半路上，两人一起开口。  
亮下意识的抿了抿嘴唇，歉意的退后几步。  
在又是长久的无声，总让人觉得不太和谐。  
那些爱情小说里都写的，天黑以后，要发生什么。  
但没有征兆。  
天黑，单车，男生，女生，以及，青春。那么多关键词却拼凑不成一个故事。  
夏实进门时，亮知道自己又浪费了一次机会，可以不用急着告白；可以胡乱的聊到天马行空；可以骄傲的逞强，就算被发现。  
亮就是什么也不说。

你啊，就是什么也不说。  
我好伤心，如果你只有一句言语也好，后来我也不会后悔。

算了，不是谁的错。

“明天见。”  
略带一丝悔意，亮踩上单车远去，为自己而难受。每一天都如此煎熬。  
眼看亮离开，夏实的心未尝好受。写日记时，夏实一直有写到亮，和他说过的一句话，借一样东西，每一件事都详细记录，让人不可思议。  
只是每当想写到“爱”时，心情几番颤动，只得作罢。  
所以满三本厚的日记，却没有一个“爱”字。充其量不过是“喜欢”一笔带过。是害怕今后重温回忆时不舍还是早已将爱恋埋藏于心底,才不言明？

只有亮和夏实两个人知道。

他们知道自己在想什么，有猜不透彼此在想什么。不想捅破中间那层薄网。少年的他们已懂得恐惧，也逃避恐惧。  
所有琐琐碎碎的小事组合在一起就是一个完整的故事。琐碎到不起眼，不起眼到可以忽视的程度。

6月来临之前，还欠一个结局。

就这么不尴不尬的活着，夏实依旧为百合浇水，依旧为花的凋谢而伤神；亮依旧为自己的不小心忘记道歉。

我不是故意不给百合浇水的。  
我只是忘了。  
真的，夏实，不要讨厌我。

直到毕业典礼在学校大礼堂举行的那天，他们没有像往常那样坐在一起。  
青梅竹马的结果是曲终人散？

亮，你希望的是这样？

亮初次登台，拿着一把木吉他，唱的是[3月9日]。他忧愁的唱着那伤感的词句。

我好后悔，夏实，没有告白。

我喜欢你，夏实。  
你却听不到。

夏实专注的听着，不禁就热泪盈眶。她双手捂住满脸的泪痕，看着亮。  
当他们的视线交集时，不言而明。

原来他是真爱我的。  
原来她是真爱我的。  
也许不过是少一个告白，而已。

也许就没有“也许”这一码事。

一想到这，夏实哭的更伤心了，歌声后似乎还能听出些呜咽声。

毕业典礼，每一个人学生都拿到一本毕业写真，可以请人来签名留念。

夏实只找了亮一人，眼眶还是红的，“请随便写些什么吧。”  
他不假思索的握住笔，写了一句话。  
“能与你在一起的这些时光，真的很温柔，很美好。  
——锦户亮”  
“谢谢你。”  
“可以抱抱你吗？”亮兀自说道。  
明知是个过分的要求，还是开了口。  
女生点了点头。便将身子靠向男生的怀抱。  
他将她抱紧。  
好温暖，足够了。  
没有任何道别，这就是结局。随后两个人前往不同的人生标的。

听到夏实的死讯也是在季秋的时候。  
是朋友通知他去参加葬礼的。  
否则亮想，自己一定会认为夏实好好的活着，不相见也好，她一定会幸福的。  
但是……

连她的死因也不愿想起。  
夏实的母亲说关于她的东西要全部烧掉。亮赶紧说要看看夏实的毕业写真。  
否则再也看不到了。  
是的，再也看不到了。  
世界上从此不留她存在的证明。

看着遗物中夏实的那本毕业写真。亮想，夏实不曾改变啊，容貌也好，不曾改变，今后也是，她的一切全部止步于当下。

“她的生命就像是水百合般短暂，用尽生命绽放出美丽的花朵后，然后迅速的泛滥，不让人看见老去的样子。  
……  
将自己的最后定格在青春韶华不灭的时光中……”  
亮念着追悼词，不禁觉得酸楚怅然。

虽然不是家人，但亮还是陪着守完了头七。  
接着的事，亮一点也不记得了。  
每年都会去了她的墓地，没有原因。  
风吹干了水百合的泪。

夏实，我……

我……

我爱你。

时年锦户亮17岁，那之后他染病而亡。

不是结局的结局。

一个轮回的结束开启了另一个轮回。

1986年9月10日，内博贵带着前世未尽的缘来到此世。  
和他永远在一起的是一个被称为“毒舌”叫做锦户亮的人。

（七）

“保存得真好。” Ryo从夏美手中接过二十年前的毕业写真。小心翼翼的捧着，在那留言里，他又看到了过去的自己。真情实意的对待夏实，就像他对内一般深情。  
一定是转世吧。  
没有怀疑了。  
“啊，Ryo-chan，不好意思，今天不能卖水百合了。”  
“嗯？”  
“不知怎么的全部枯萎了。”  
“是么，那我下次再来吧。”  
“真是抱歉。”  
Ryo开门时吹进一阵风，放在复古桌上的毕业写真的纸发出清脆的声响。

内回家静养后，一直有在努力的锻炼身体。  
很快又能让fans不担心了。  
还有Ryo。

开始不断的工作，J家的艺人刻苦是众所周知的。  
关∞的其他队员都是特别照顾内的。  
那就再强调一下Ryo。  
萝玛格尼的晚餐出其不意的换了口味，内总是调皮的吃Ryo的，而不吃自己的。Ryo想发作时，他就柔柔的撒娇。  
“我是刚康复的病人耶。”  
那就不是病人了。  
“好吧。”  
我允许你的撒娇。  
Ryo只是不放开内的手，一松开就好像失去什么似的。

“我家的百合又枯了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
第二天，录影棚的休息室里，一束水百合静静的出现在内的椅子上。  
不必说谢谢，甚至不必对话。  
这就叫做心意相通。

现在Ryo会想什么呢？  
难得有几天，没和内见面了，也是因为工作。  
他们之间有时差。  
无可弥补的时差。

昂在Ryo睡得很舒服，并梦见内的情况下，打了一通电话。  
语气和上次的是一模一样，内容不一样罢了。

“Ryo，内失踪了。”

一听到这句话后，Ryo想起的是夏实与前世的自己。  
又要离开我吗？  
好不容易，一步一步的走过来。  
你就一声不吭的……  
我是那么爱你。  
你却让我担心。  
Ryo想着把内找回来后，自己索性也消失一下，借此报复内。  
这些都是气话。

大阪这么大，找一个人谈何容易，也不方便通知警方。  
Ryo去萝玛格尼时，队员提供了可靠的线索，内曾来过，简单吃了点东西，就向着新干线的方向离开了。  
东京？  
Ryo兀自想着。  
车途中他一直不明白内失踪的原因。  
“内君他，一定困扰着吧。”夏美边打理着花。  
“是么？”不知何时“纯白”成了Ryo倾诉的地方。  
他困扰什么？  
就是困扰。

“喜欢花的人都有自己的想法，当花在别人看来已经泛黄了，可他一定不这么想，好像是永世永恒的绽放。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“拿着它。” Ryo握着一支水百合。

内处在一个无声的场所，他也不知道眼前是何物，漆黑黑的一片。  
Ryo找不到我吧。  
内从牛仔裤的口袋里摸出一张照片：一个长得与自己酷似的女孩。  
反复思量不得解。  
一失手，唯一的珍贵照片散入风中。  
从此再没踪迹。

她是谁？  
残留的笑容像水百合的初开新蕾留在内的脑中，不灭。  
又是反复思量不得解。  
算了，内猛然察觉，日出比以往要早许多，发出比以往更耀眼的光芒。  
夏天跟着春的尾步而悄然降临。  
又是一个不眠之夜。  
对内，还有Ryo来说。

（八）

一个礼拜过去了，Ryo没能找到内。  
事务所这边也很着急，倒不是因为内，只是工作延误着，随之就得给别人赔偿损失。就是社长也不过心疼钱而已。

Ryo不一样，他是爱内的。

与人流涌向相反的位置，内是那般定定的站着，挥起右手。Ryo没太多想就跑过去，此刻他多想拥抱内。  
你不知道我有多想念你。  
可他拥抱的是梦境。  
一场幻觉。  
失落无比。

但生活继续，地球照转。

Ryo计算着日子，内家里的百合在一天天的凋落。  
内，你快点回来，要换花了。  
我买了许多你喜欢的水百合。  
Ryo在白昼是元气满满的关∞锦户亮，黑夜中，他只是Ryo，内的Ryo。  
化妆师开玩笑的说，Ryo如果不帮你化妆，这样出镜，别人一定认不出你，会想这个干瘦的人是谁呢。  
Ryo不好意思地笑了笑。

他不仅瘦了，而且……

内刚想传个简讯给Ryo，又似乎顾虑什么，把手机放好。  
Ryo，我很好。  
你呢？  
我想你一定很着急吧。  
一定的。  
内试着回想用Ryo的口气，“那你赶快回来，给我回来。”  
不行，还没到时候，我还没处理好。

最后我要去清野夏实的墓。

夏美是很不好意思说出口的，不管怎么说心里都觉得对不起Ryo，也毕竟这样的事让一个人知道就好了。没想到最终让内看出了端倪。

所以他有理由失踪。  
在别人看来是任性的。

内在“纯白”买了一束水百合，夏美说，内你不要Ryo再担心了。  
他只是点头。

“是你吧。”内把花束放在墓冢上。  
这是过去曾和自己一样的人啊。  
静静祈祷。

Ryo，我想遇见你之前我是怎样的呢？我完全不记得了。第一次和你赶新干线的时候，记忆就是那时恢复的，不再忘记。  
如果把你忘了，我就再不是我了。  
又好想俏皮的依偎在你怀里，向全世界宣布，“我这一辈子跟定Ryo了。”  
这些被你称作傻气俗套的话，一直藏在心底。  
大概永远都不会说出口了。  
但是，但是啊，Ryo，你全部知道。  
你是，  
全部知道的。

Ryo期待的梦中奇迹出现了。

像幻觉中的场景。Ryo睡意朦胧的从新干线东京站走出。面对人流，这时急时缓的人流不禁茫然。  
而内，他定定的站在那儿，微笑着挥动右手。Ryo就跑了过去，不顾一切抱紧了他。  
不再是梦。  
你坏死了。  
对不起。

内还是内；Ryo还是Ryo；关∞依然还是关∞。

内的房间里终于有了一束新的水百合。

（九）

听传言说，事务所内部的高层说内是个不听话的偶像，决定要XX他，偶像怎么可以随意的出走?  
Ryo是不会让这样的事发生的。  
唯一的方法是付出加倍的辛勤去挽回损失的一切。  
内也是这么想的，这么做的。  
他们得到了肯定，赢回了尊重。

大阪春CON终场的气氛异常热烈，难以形容描述。  
Encore曲奏响时，关∞意外的选择『大阪蓝雨调』。  
昂起了第一个音时，会场外传来消息说外面下雨了。  
喂，喂，不会吧。这情节有点做作。

Ryo站在内的身边，不是刻意。  
厚厚的演出服，极不舒服，把人蒙出一身汗。  
这样很值得，不是吗？

向观众席望去时，Ryo竟看到了夏美，还有一个貌似叫绪子的店员。  
他们是从东京赶来的。

看上去不错呢，一切都好。  
嗯，是的。  
那请继续加油吧。  
谢谢。

Ryo向夏美招手后，就向前台走去。内也像打招呼的向夏美微笑。  
看似无交集的点，总有一天也会连起。

演出结束后，Ryo和内退场，走过通道，看到了许多放在走廊上庆祝的花篮，心中不禁充满感激。  
一直是走到走廊的尽头，仿佛是尽头的尽头，他们看到一篮纯白色的花，不附带任何字条，弥漫它应有的气质。  
是水百合么？

开庆功宴的时候，人们发现独缺了Ryo和内。  
“去哪儿了？这两个家伙！”村上说道，“想再晚失踪吗？我可绕不了他们。”  
一旁的大仓忠义面无表情，像是看一场戏，端正的握着杯子，喝了口水。  
昴不动声色的笑笑，“还是孩子的两人……”  
竟回到了原点，就要重新开始。

锦户亮说过的，无论何时他的名字都要和内在一起。

天台上，风有些大，人很清醒。Ryo脱下自己的外衣，给内披上。  
“我不冷啊……”  
是吗？  
那就好。  
“Ryo，我想……”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“我们来世也会相见吧。”  
Ryo稍沉默了数秒。  
“说什么傻话。” Ryo露出自信的微笑，并一把抱住内，把他揽入怀中，嘴唇微微的轻轻蠕动。

“我不要等到来世，那样的等待实在太漫长了。

就让我拥有此刻的你。”

END  
2006-11-3


End file.
